experiment_group_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Character: Pinatubo
Basic Information Name: Lucky "Pinatubo" Drake Sex: Male Birth date: June 12 Species: Spotted Dalmatian Birthplace: Tampa, Florida Early Life Since before he was born, his mother had a plan for him. He was to grow up learning classical skills including vocal and instrumental musicianship, he was going to marry a female of his own species, and he was going to join the ranks of the family in their respectable careers. Lucky's family was an extensive one, the product of generations of painstaking cultivation of pure Dalmatian. Many resources were spent to find compatible dalmatian suitors for offspring, and arranged marriages weren't all that uncommon in his family history. Young Lucky was born at a hospital in Tampa, and received his name from the fact that he wasn't breathing when he was born due to the sudden onset of a pneumonia case. After spending a week in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit, he made a miraculous recovery. However, several malicious reminders of his newborn condition from his mother led to him hating his name, and he decided that the name of a volcano in the Philippines sounded much better. Pinatubo dislikes his mother consistently, and blames her for many of his personal problems. She taught voice lessons, and held private lessons that were several hours long. If he didn't sing in tune, hold the notes long enough or keep steady rhythm and dynamics, she would strike him with a riding baton. He does not cherish those memories and they, coupled with other unpleasant memories of his mother, have led to a floundering relationship between the two. He had five brothers, two sisters, and a very large extended family. His father disappeared while in the Navy when Pinatubo was three years old. Choir Boy.JPG|Pinatubo didn't learn a Latin chorus solo in time, but his mother still made him perform. Solitary Play.JPG|Pinatubo played alone a lot in his grandmother's basement. The Bridge Over the Ditch.JPG|The bridge over the ditch Voice.JPG|Just keep steady beat, pitch and dynamics. Christmas Morning '05.JPG|Pinatubo cherishes his childhood Christmas memories. Personality When he was younger, Pinatubo was wary, had trust issues and was introverted. As he grew older, he started to come out of his shell a little bit, but kept his guard up most of the time. During the experiment, his personality became more extroverted. Without his family around, he was able to come out of his shell completely. Although he may have seemed exuberant, he mellowed out at the end of the experiment. The Experiment Pinatubo was fifteen years old when he was selected for the Group B experiment. At the time, he could have been described as a naive, innocent, and energetic. This wouldn't be a surprise to anyone who knew he suffered from ADHD. Because of this, he didn't hit it off with Aliza very well. He soon found that he liked helping professor Herbert Kelm conduct microbiology experiments in the on-campus laboratory. He became shaped largely by the kindness and respect that he was given by the older scientist, and took the elder's advice to heart, becoming good friends with him. However, during the experiment, he and Aliza fell in love. Aliza wanted to pursue a career in the intelligence services of her home country, Great Britain, after the experiment was concluded. Pinatubo was willing to follow her wherever she went, but feared that the training would require they be separated. So, before they embarked to contact MI6, Pinatubo proposed to her, at the age of seventeen. Aliza, being twenty-one, didn't know if it was a good idea, but Pinatubo managed to convince her, citing that if they were married on the records, they wouldn't be separated for the entire duration of the training. Aliza agreed, and they eloped. Professional Career Training for active service in the MI6 was possibly the hardest thing that Pinatubo had ever endured. They trained alongside the SAS, a process that took a year and a half. Pinatubo found that he was apt at driving, and took and advance driving course, becoming a very talented driver. He moved on to cement these skills, and add on to them as his career moved on. After training, he and Aliza were given some leave time before their first mission, a reconnaissance mission in South America. They ended up doing very well, and became a reliable duo in the field. He did several missions with a near perfect record, rising up in the ranks of MI6. However, after Aliza uncovered corruption deep in the agency, she suggested Pinatubo go into hiding while she dealt with it. Reluctantly, he agreed, but insisted on helping her from a distance. The mission was a narrow success, and the MI6 was re-staffed after top secret files made their way to the internet. After the mission, the two left the MI6. After the MI6 After the MI6 scandal, the two moved to America. They were contacted by the CIA and FBI, but refused their offers. With this time, they were finally able to concentrate on their marriage. About six months later, Harris came to them and offered them both employment at his private agency. They accepted, and were surprised to find Troy already employed there. Pinatubo became the driver for the agency, and drove on several missions. Personal Life After about a year of working for Harris, Pinatubo and Aliza decided they wanted to have a child. So, after a few weeks of trying, Aliza conceived and dropped out of active duty. Nine months later, she went into labor in the middle of the night, and Pinatubo drove them both in Harris's Aston-Martin to the hospital, breaking several traffic laws in the process. A little girl was born, and Aliza named her Emmeryn. After Emmeryn was born and Aliza returned to Harris's house for the rest of her recovery, Pinatubo went jogging one day and was shocked to find a malnourished bat near his usual running route. Barely conscious, the bat could hardly move. Recognizing the species as a vampire bat, Pinatubo did what he thought was best, and offered his arm. This extended the bat's life enough to get him to a hospital, during which time Pinatubo, learned about the bat's culture, which dictated that drinking blood was either associated with duels or mating rituals. This made things awkward for the two when the bat woke up. He was unable to talk, and Pinatubo learned that he was kicked out of his tribe for that purpose. His name was Hadworth. According to Hadworth's tribal law, he would either have to mate with Pinatubo or kill him. After a few days of thinking, Pinatubo came up with a crafty solution. He started playing video games with Hadworth. The younger bat was terrible at first, but Pinatubo insisted they play. Finally, a few weeks later, Hadworth beat Pinatubo, and they both have considered the debt repaid. Because how drinking blood releases bonding hormones in bats, Hadworth became very attached to Pinatubo and they are lifelong friends. Pinatubo lets Hadworth drink his blood as nutritional needs require. Because of the chemical bond, Hadworth undergoes physical withdrawals if Pinatubo is away for too long. After Harris died, Pinatubo fathered another child. This time, a male Hyena was born, and was named Luca. Batty.JPG|Pinatubo and Hadworth goof around a lot. Firework Fun.JPG|Pinatubo launches fireworks from July 1st to July 8th. High Noon.JPG|He's a very big goofball. Independence Day.JPG|Pinatubo does this every year as a joke. Chill.JPG|Just bros being bros. Pool.JPG|Ne explanation needed. Later Life Pinatubo didn't live to an old age. After Harris died, Pinatubo became a senior member, along with Aliza and Troy. They were in charge of recruiting new members to the agency, which they worked at ardently. In one mission, Pinatubo and Aliza bit off more than they could chew. Caught in a firefight, they held out as long as they could while they anxiously awaited backup. It didn't get there in time. Aliza was the first to fall, and Pinatubo made a last ditch effort, and was brought down as well.